This years love
by ZarzK
Summary: It was an intense friendship from the second they met. She never expected him to be the guy she would want. He was a player allergic to commitment. Everyone but them saw what was coming. It was fate. This is my first ever try and writing but stick with
1. Cold Desert

…Prologue…

Some would say it was fate…

Others say it was just hormones…

That very first day I never expected to see him. He entered my life when I was at a good point. No more bumps in the road. I was just enjoying having fun with my life. I never thought I would end up here. 5 years later. Alone. Contemplating what could be and what has been.

So much went on that sometimes I wonder if the feelings were ever really there or if I was just another statistic in this world. Sometimes I'll be sleeping and I can feel his strong arms around me. other times I see people I care about going through worse and think of the anger.. Betrayal.. Why does this person mean so much to me?

Who is this person you ask?

Emmett Mcarty…The only boy to ever steal my heart… and the boy who still needs to give it back…

A/N The song I chose for my first chapter is "Cold Desert" from the Kings of leon. My chapters will always have a song for the title. Stay with me on my journey to write the story I think never gets told!


	2. Betterman

This whole story will be written from Bella's point of view with maybe one or two chapters of Emmett.

Warning!! This chapter will include some lemony goodness. Let me know what you think of this chapter cause I have seriously never written anything before!

I don't own Twilight I'm merely borrowing SM's characters!

I had been waiting for three years to take this class. When I first came to this small school it was for the advanced programme that would have pushed me well above the rest of the students in this low achieving hole. Many of us had moved to the city of Forks for this course I was dying to be a part of. It was an amazing opportunity and I had to fight tooth and nail to get my position. Outdoor education… yip that was my calling. Well I mean I think it is. At 15 years of age and having repeated my sophomore year twice I was ready to start off fresh. Most of the people I had grown up with in this small town were all starting to leave. You were lucky to make it to senior year without feeling the itch to leave. I mean don't get me wrong. We weren't all no hopers. I just think there were so many more things in this world drawing everyone out. Hmm before I tell you about how I got to my current point in life I should let you know a little about me…

I grew up in ya average house with my mom and the person I call my father.. You see my real dad left when I was like five. Though he ha and my mom weren't together from the time I was born Phil was. He was an amazing person. He had taken me in and made me his own. Shortly after Charlie left for good, Renee and Phil decided to bring Jasmine into the world. She was a crazy child right from the start and I used to hide her I'm my bed when she was old enough for me to lump her around. Ahh the days when she was angelic. Oh how I miss them. Anyway I'm getting off track. My mom had me when she was really young. She met a tourist named Charlie who was visiting from NZ. How those two found each other in a mall in Las Vegas I don't know. But I'm grateful. Renee went against convention and kept me… I had been at Forks High since my freshman year and although I preferred to run by myself I had a few good friends. Three who hadn't left me as well.

I might Alice on the first day of school and despite my aversion to anything overly girly, we clicked straight away. She's my best friend and like the twin sister I always wanted. I put up with shopping, boy talk, nail polish and a lot more for Alice. She had always been the person who I did things with for the first time. We tried smoking together though I was more of an occasional smoker. I never bought my own I just had them when they were offered. Renee might be young and fun but she would flip her lid if she ever found out I did that. Phil lost his mom to lung cancer as well and I would never wanna tell him that I smoked.

I tried smoking dope with Alice as well. Secretly Renee and Phil were closet smokers so we snuck into the garage at home and stole a little bit. We were only 13 and didn't know better but it was still funny trying! Ugh I'm getting off track... we had also met her boyfriend Jasper on our first day of school and they had clicked straight away. He started off as a really shy guy but the more we got to know him, the more he became like a brother to me and an object of lust for Alice. I don't know how he did it but he had the patience to put up with her crazy behavior and was always willing to go shopping with her when ever I put my foot down. Angela completed our trio though we never actually saw her much. She was a quiet girl who spent a lot of time out on her parent's small farm helping them out when they were away on business. She never complained once though and never seemed to be sad. The four of us spent a lot of time together.

I met my current squeeze James a couple of weeks before school started. He was older than me at the age of 20 but you know what they say… Girls mature a lot faster than boys so we were right on the same level. He was the first guys I ever slept with. I don't know why I did it in the end. I think we were bored. He was nice enough I guess. We led pretty separate lives with me still being at school and him. Well not doing much of anything really… I didn't mind though. He paid me attention when I needed it and was understanding when I choose to rock up to his house in my converse and jeans… I knew he wasn't good for me but I couldn't change the attraction to him.

….First day of school…

Getting up this morning had been sooo hard. I was never a fan of early mornings but I was really looking forward to starting my course. Walking into school I met up with Alice and jazz we looked around at the surrounding students seeing who had left already, who had managed to get themselves with child and who was just the same. I waved hello to a few people that I hung out with at parties over the summer and some of the girls who I played soccer with. School really did suck! As we walked to our first class of the day I could feel Alice bouncing non stop beside me and I knew it was caused by the class we were taking after 10 this morning. I couldn't believe that I Isabella Swan the most un-co of girls had been accepted as well. It was a given that Alice with her fearless energy and bull by the horns attitude would make into the class and the same went for Jasper. Once the bell rang we all struggled through biology, sneaking giggles at each other when our crazy teacher Mr Banner wasn't looking and throwing stuff at the blackboard. I did it because he had always hated me for no reason. I was good at bio but to no avail. Once Renee even had to come down to the school and talk to Banner when he kicked me out and wouldn't let me in for three days. God he could be an asshole! After maths with Angela and Jacob my ex turned acquaintance I headed to Outdoor Ed escorted by him.

This was it.

The moment I had been waiting for.

I was finally going to start my course.

As we walked into the school gym and sat down I looked around at the classmates I would spend the next year with. I was currently sitting with Stephanie, Jacob and this girl called Jessica who had transferred last year. I didn't know her very well but she was nice enough. Although I had a solid group of friends I couldn't help being a shy. I was naturally shy but sitting at a table with the "popular" kids made it even worse. Stephanie and Jessica were both so pretty and confident that I definitely felt self conscious. Jacob and I were friends to a degree. We had gone out last year for a couple of weeks but after he took me to a party and I got drunk and threw up on his new shoes he dumped me. At the time I was gutted that his hot body wouldn't be mine anymore but I soon got over it.

"So who have we got here?"

"Bella"

"Earth to Bella"

Oops I had done a classic Bella and drifted off into my book world while waiting for the class to file in and hadn't noticed that my teacher had arrived and was calling us to order. Coming out of my book induced stupor I looked around the room. A few of the not quite popular but not quite geeks were here as well as the usual out and out geeks…

Whoa.

Whoa.

Whoa.

Back the truck up. Who is that?

Hmm fresh meat had arrived at the school it would seem. Looking at him I saw his eyes catch mine so for some reason I decided to be bold.

"Who are you?"

Whoa! Where was this Bella Swan coming from? I could hear the other three snickering in the background as the new meats mouth dropped open.

"I'm Emmett. Who are you?"

"Bella. Are you new here?"

Without even hearing his answer I looked at this new person to my world. Tall dark and handsome sprung to mind. He must have been 6 foot at least and not a small guy. He didn't look fat but I could tell there was definitely more going on under his button down. Self consciously I tugged at my t-shirt singlet so it wasn't riding up over my denim skirt. Watching Jacob and the others greet him I flashed him a shy smile then went back to doing my work. I had a boyfriend and I was very happy with him. After we all started chatting to Emmett I realized he was a nice guy. He had transferred here from Seattle and was finding it a little hard to adjust. Living with two sisters and a brother didn't help apparently but he didn't seem to be complaining. He was a football player like Jacob and the complete opposite of James who was aspiring to be a rapper and spent most of his day smoking weed to help with his "rhymes."

As soon as I started talking to Emmett I felt none of my normal shyness. I was loud proud and in control. It was strange. I couldn't even talk like this with James.

…2 months later…

My 16th birthday was fast approaching and it was to be a big affair. Despite my social status and my never ending awkward silences I had managed to start hanging with the cool crew and Emmett had become like brother to me. We looked after each other and had a lot of fun. It was nice to have a friend who could swallow me up in a bear hug or who I could talk to about my problems with James not that we ever really had any. We had settled into a routine of him hanging out with me. Alice, Jazz and Angela at Lunch. I think jazz was relieved he finally had another male to hang out with. We had a few of the same classes together as well so we would sit together and talk about anything and everything.

I slowly learnt that Emmett had two older sisters who tortured him when he was younger and a little brother who was a month older than my sister. He was one of the most amazing guys that I had ever met and he had the looks and personality to go with it. Damn that boy had a six pack like no other and arms the size of my thighs! He was the only person I trusted to belay for me when we were rock climbing and he took on kind of a protective air with me. Everything was great until James started to click on that me and Emmett were spending a lot of time together. He really didn't like it. We were lying on his bed after I skipped school to hang out with him talking when he bought Emmett up. Out of the blue. Totally random. Well I had just gotten a text from Emmett but that didn't mean anything. We text each other all the time.

"Do you have feelings for Emmett?" he asked me with a very grim expression.

"You have got to be kidding me" I returned. Where was this coming from?

"You talk about him all the time. He calls you when were hanging at yours and you text each other a lot!"

"Pffft please he's a friend and you know it." I couldn't believe what James was saying to me. Where was this insecurity coming from. I had never cheated on him or even considered it and I couldn't understand why he would think that I would. Our relationship was fine.

"I don't think you understand what i'm saying to you Bella. Every time you say his name you face lights up. We hardly see each other and he is always with you. What am I supposed to think when you act like he's more important than me?" I sat up to look at James when those words escaped his mouth. I had never seen the vulnerable side of him. In fact I had started to think he was just in it for the sex. I didn't know what to say to him at that moment. How would I explain my connection with Emmett was just a friendship thing?

Looking into his eyes could see real worry about Emmett being in the picture. We had never really talked about our feelings but there was something there for him. I mean he was my first. I reached up and pulled his head towards me and kissed him softly. Running my tongue over his lips I lightly sucked his bottom lip waiting for him to respond. After a seconds pause I felt him lock onto my lips and his hands moved down to m hips locking me into the tight embrace. Wanting to make it all go away I moved my hands down his chest and past his stomach. Thoughts of Emmett's glorious stomach and rock hard muscles flashed through my mind but I quickly brushed them aside to slip my hand into the waist band of his jeans. Nervously shaking my hands started to stroke his slightly hard cock feeling it jump to life.

Moving to straddle him while keeping the deep kiss we were sharing, I began to unbutton his pants and pushed them down over his hips. James was smaller than Emmett that's for sure. Ugh Bella stop thinking. Pulling my own top over my head I lifted my self to he could feel how wet I was for him. So he could feel how much I wanted him. So he could see I was his. Flipping me over he moved his elbows to each side of me keeping his weight of my body and flicked his tongue over one nipple. Instantly I let out a slow moan. God I loved it when James did that. Quickly positioning himself over me he pulled my skirt up and slipped slowly inside me. Inch by inch I could feel him rocking into me. Groaning I pushed my hips up to meet him wanting it now. Pulling my leg over his shoulder he slip in till I could feel every inch of him and started increasing his speed.

Sweat was lubricating our bodies as we moved in a rhythm we had just started to perfect, feeling each other as my nails left tracks down his back. Seeing his thrusts increase in speed and hearing him grunt I closed my eyes as he came. James moved so he was lying with his arm around me and looked down at my face.

"Wow babe that was something"

'That's for sure" I said snuggling into his side and listening to his breathing become more even. I waited till I knew he was asleep before I rolled over and looked at his face. What was I doing? Little did he know but it wasn't him I was thinking of..

It was Emmett.

A/NI know this isn't the longest chapter but let me know what you think! The song for this chapter is "Betterman" by Pearl Jam


	3. If it makes you happy

I knew I needed to talk to someone. It had been a month since that day with James and I was definitely getting worse. I pushed aside the feelings that had over night sprung up for Emmett and concentrated on school and the course we were taking. By now we had all come to be pretty close. Emmett, Jasper, Jacob, Alice, Stephanie, jess and I all hung out in and out of class and spent our lunch breaks together. I guess it was inevitable that we would end up this way because our class counted for two courses so we spent a lot of time together. There was a lot of trust that came with being so close to each other. James and I kept ticking along and life was good.

When exam time arrived I think we were all a little relieved. It meant we could take the week off and relax only having to be at school for an hour or so a day sometimes one in the morning and one at night. The group had begun to tease me and Emmett and place bets on when we would hook up despite the fact that I had a boyfriend and he was the worlds biggest manwhore. He would talk to me about girls that he had slept with on the weekend and I would tell him about things me and James had done and we would laugh and joke. He was the first guys I felt so safe around. One of the days when we both had an exam in the morning and afternoon we decided to head to his house for lunch. Despite the fact I now counted him as my closest guy friend I had never been to his house.

When we got there I wasn't surprised to see the massive structure sitting in the woods in the middle of nowhere.

Wow.

This house was huge. I knew Emmett's family had money. I could tell that just by looking at his jeep but I didn't imagine it would be this much. Walking inside I couldn't help but stare at my surroundings ad he shut off the alarm.

"Shut Up!" he growled at me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "You didn't tell me you were rolling with the big boys. No wonder you don't have trouble getting laid" I joked.

"What can I say? Mommy likes her things on display" he informed me with his cheeky grin. "wanna tour?"

"of course!"

Taking me by the hand Emmett led me up the 3 flights of stairs, showing me all of the features of the house.

Heated pool.

Countless paintings hanging on the wall.

A library full of amazing books.

And finally his bedroom. Dropping the hand I hadn't realized he was holding he shoved me through the door to his room and stood their watching me take in the surroundings. Smirking at him I took a running jump and leapt onto his bed and started jumping up and down like a little kid. A couple of weeks earlier we had done this at my house when James through a hissy fit at my 16th about me talking to Emmett. Seeing that I needed cheering up he had taken me to my room and danced with me on my bed before starting to jump up and down. Fearing that his massive frame would break my little single bed I had quickly jumped down taking him with me. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen though!

Once he realized what I was doing I felt him come flying at me and tackle me to the bed. We always fought like this and it always ended with one of us sitting on the other and laughing. Fearing I would be the one on the bottom this time I kept trying to wiggle away to no avail. Soon Emmett had me pinned to the bed and his face was inches from mine as we laughed hysterically. As soon as I stopped laughing I realized the position we were in. his face was centimeters from mine and it looked like he was going to kiss me. staring at each other with Emmett lying on top of me it felt so right but I couldn't do it to James especially with his rampantly growing paranoia. Breaking the stare we both sat up breathing heavily.

"maybe we should head back to school" Emmett said with regret. Well I think it was regret. I mean he had never expressed any sort of interest in me before so why would that change anything?

"umm yeah Em maybe that's a good idea. I definitely needa study some more before the test." Wow this whole going back to school thing was going to be harder than I thought!

The whole ride home, all I could think about was Emmett. Was he going to kiss me at his house? did I have feelings for him? What do I do? I knew I would have to answer these thoughts very soon because things were still good with me and James and I didn't want to get in too deep and hurt him. I think it was time for some girl talk. Pulling out my cell I dialed a number I knew well and said the favorite words of the person I was calling.

"Wanna go shopping?"

As soon as my exam was over I almost ran from the classroom, making sure I avoided Emmett's eyes. I couldn't deal with him right now and wanted my own space. This was some confusing shit right here. Alice was thankfully waiting for me outside the door and we took off straight for my BMW wagon. I had lucked out with my grandparents and inherited a small fortune when they passed away and had bought a car and put the rest away for college and shit. I think today was gonna be a day where I whipped out the old credit card!

As soon as Alice saw my face she knew straight away something was up. The little pixie had been one of the leaders in the Bella and Emmett should be together campaign and had never really gotten on with James. In fact she was almost close with Emmett. Apparently he had text her some whacked out shit while he was drinking the other day and now she was really on my case. After we hopped in the car and I looked over at Alice's tiny bouncing figure I decided I had to spill. It didn't take me long but after telling her everything that had happened I realized we were sitting in the car park of the shopping mall.

"Al what do I do?"

"Bells I think you needa decide what you want exactly and then talk to both James and Emmett. You and Emmett, you seem to have this amazing chemistry and although you don't want to admit it, you guys are going to be more than friends. No one can decide that but you though. So make the decision and deal with it. And fast!"

Startled I looked at my best friend and saw the truth radiating from her and realized what I had to do.

"I'm going to break up with James" I replied. "Whether or not Emmett will want me is another story!'

Another week passed and we all began preparing for our first over night trip for the class. We were going to stay at this cabin in the woods near this amazing caving place and go caving and black water rafting and abseiling. I was terrified. Like seriously terrified. I hate heights and this was going to be a true test of everything I had learnt in the class so far. The whole way down there we were relaxing and fooling around in the massive van our teacher had hired to fit us all. Excited by the prospects of what the next three days would hold. I ended up seated next to Emmett in the van leaning on him with his arm around me in the way we had been accustomed to and when I woke up I was surprised to feel the ease that I did.

Just as I was fully becoming aware of my surroundings we pulled into the lunch stop and I stated chatting to Jessica. Sensing that something was going on in my mind, she asked me what was going on. We had chatted about life before and she had dated Emmett when he first came to the school a couple of times. I liked her well enough and we seemed to get on so I decided to get another opinion. It figured it may help my decision more to know an outsiders opinion.

"I think I have feelings for Emmett Jess" I informed her, my voice filled with trepidation.

"oh honey everyone knows that" she laughed "we can all see that you want him and he very much wants you"

Continuing to chat we decided that I should make a move while we were away from everyone else and we could probably actually talk. Piling back into the van we left park up and arrived at out destination an hour or so later. Jumping out of the van behind a VERY excited Alice I ambled my way into the building that was going to be our home for the next few days. After a late dinner cooked by us girls we moved into our "bedroom" that we were all sharing which consisted of bunk beds big enough to fit all of us on the top half and piled onto the bunks laughing and talking. Deciding to have some fun I started to play fight with Emmett and called for Alice to bring the make up bag. Sitting on him we got Jasper and Jacob to hold his arms down and started to put lipstick on him when all of a sudden he looked straight at me and said in the most menacing voice I had ever heard to FUCK OFF BELLA.

Jumping up like I had been stung I moved to the other end of the bed and left Jessica and Jacob chatting to him. Alice seeing my distress shuffled over to where I had dragged my wounded self and wrapped her arms around me. refusing to cry I simply smiled to let her know I was fine and moved to read my book. The night's fun was over for me and as everyone else drifted off to sleep I noticed Emmett, Jess and a couple of others move to the bottom bunk. I could hear Jess giving Emmett a massage and blocked it out, rolling over to sleep.

'_if it makes you happy,_

_It can't be that bad, _

_If it makes you happy,_

_Then why the hell are you so sad'_

Ugh. James was calling my cell. Jumping off the top bunk to retrieve it I froze in my tracks when I saw that Jess and Emmett were snuggled up in the same sleeping bag on the bottom bunk. He had his big strong sexy, focus Bella, arms wrapped around that two bit tramp I once though of as a friend. I heard Alice and Jasper shoot up from their sleeping position when the hiss I was holding in escaped my mouth and as I was about to rip that slut from the sleeping bag, Alice leapt onto my back with a crash and we fell to the floor in a heap. Ignoring the incessant ringing noise coming from my handbags direction, I sat there in shock as Emmett sat up and noticed my eyes boring into him. The look of regret and dismay was written all over his face as I turned and fled the room to start making breakfast. I would deal with him later.

After satisfying the never ending hunger of the boys we all set out with out teacher to go black water rafting. Once we arrived at the deserted meadow we suited up in wetsuits and helmets and followed our guide wondering where the hell the water was. It was like being in farm land! Strapping into harnesses we descended into this weird whole out of the way of everything and suddenly found ourselves in a completely new world. Turning the lamps of our helmets on we looked around in wonder at this place I don't think any of us were expecting. All you could hear was the sound of softly running water and all you could see was the glow of thousands of glow worms. In a word...

Amazing.

Everyone around me was gasping in awe as we climbed into inner tubes to make our descent down the river. It was a slow trip with us all bumping into each other in this underworld paradise and taking a rest at the half way point. Being that the water was so cold, our guide had hot juice and chocolate for our five minute break and we sat in the darkness after being told to turn our lights off. Slowly the worms lit up to full power and we were all silent, just staring at the sight before us. It was incredible. As I was about to get into the water I felt a large warm hand intertwine with my own and I turned to see Emmett's bright blue eyes looking at me with hope. Looking at him I gave him the smallest of smiles and continued on down the river. I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew I would only have till after dinner to decide.

I was going to tell him how I feel.

I think.

Maybe.

Nope i'm not.

There's no way he's gonna want me.

Getting ready for be with the girls I paced back and forth nervously as I waited for the boys to come in from doing the dinner dishes. I had to laugh as I noticed Alice begin to pace with me until I caught sight of her face.

"jaspertoldemmettyouhavefeelingsforhimsobeprepared"

"what!!!!"

I was gonna kill him. I can't believe they would do that to me. wanting to hide forever I shot a look of disgust at Jessica and her side kick Stephanie before climbing into my sleeping bag and hankering down. I did not need this shit right now and if going to sleep this early meant I could forget I would. Obviously Emmett didn't care or he would be in here by now telling me he felt the same. This was beyond embarrassing. Pulling my pillow over my eyes I rolled over to face the wall as I heard Emmett's booming voice as the boys came back in chattering. Lying there I could hear them all talking and playing games as they wound down and I tried to ignore it. Slowly they all drifted off to sleep and settled down leaving me to hope I could to.

Until I felt a weight come to rest next to me and I caught a whiff of Emmett's signature sent. Pulling my arms around me tighter I tried to ignore him as he whispered my name.

"Bella"

"bells"

"so help me god woman I will not hesitate to wake everyone in this room up" he threatened.

Rolling over I hissed "what"

Looking at me I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me close to him and bought his lips to meet mine. Parting mine ever so slightly I felt his tongue slip in. it was the best kiss I had ever had. I wanted more but I couldn't help the feeling that I needed to talk to him. Feeling the kiss intensify and my legs turn to jelly I knew it was now or never. Pulling away I looked at him and asked what was going on.

"I want to be with you Bella and I know you want to be with me. your beautiful and not like any girl i've ever met. Today when we were floating down the river I knew that I fucked up last night and when Jazz told me you had feelings for me too I had to make it happen. I wanna be with you and you need to get rid of James. This will work I promise."

Wow.

What I expected.

Lying there in his arms I knew what I had to do. forget about James. Forget about Emmett's player ways. Forget it all. This boy was hot and I had wanted him so long I wasn't going to pass it up. We kissed the night away and lay there talking. When I asked Emmett what I was to do about James he informed me I was his now ands left a trail of kisses down my neck that was sure to leave a mark. Looks like I would have no choice. I had so many questions that would need to be answered. Why had he gotten mad? Why had he hooked up with that slut? What were we going to do? Waking up the next day in his arms I still had no answers. The only thing I could be sure of was that I wanted Emmett and the guilt I felt about James was going to be so much worse when I got back to Forks.

Picking up my phone I dialed the number I knew so well.

"Hey it's me. We needa talk. When can I see you?"

**A/N please review so I know whether to continue this story or change tack or whatever! This will be my last chapter for the next three days! The song for this chapter is "if it makes you happy" by Sheryl Crowe. Every woman should have that song somewhere for listening pleasure. I love the line "im not the kinda girl you take home!" that about sums me up!**


	4. A teaser and a note

A/N….

Sorry for such a long delay between chapters but I have a few personal things going on. I'm currently in the middle of writing another chapter which will be posted in full tomorrow at the latest… here's a teaser while you wait…

**Isolation.**

**It was the key I decided. After making a call to James to let him know that we needed to talk when I got back to Forks, I holed myself up in the back of the van thinking about what had happened per night. **

**I, Isabella Swan, had cheated on my boyfriend. James. I felt so bad. I wasn't that type of person. How had I managed to fuck up this good? I didn't even know what Emmett the king of players wanted from me. For all I know I just stuffed up a five month long relationship to be with a jack ass who will inevitably hurt me. Hot, sexy Emmett. Big, strong Emmett. Who's currently staring at me with an expression I can't read. God why do I do this? I always fall fro the wrong people. **

**Looking around I decided to go to sleep till we got back home. So much easier than facing realty. Besides I knew I wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight. I have to see Emmett's cousin Victoria tomorrow morning at soccer and I so didn't need the other girls in the team giving me stick about last night.**


	5. You make me wanna

Isolation.

It was the key I decided. After making a call to James to let him know that we needed to talk when I got back to Forks, I holed myself up in the back of the van thinking about what had happened per night.

I, Isabella Swan, had cheated on my boyfriend. James. I felt so bad. I wasn't that type of person. How had I managed to fuck up this good? I didn't even know what Emmett the king of players wanted from me. For all I know I just stuffed up a five month long relationship to be with a jack ass who will inevitably hurt me. Hot, sexy Emmett. Big, strong Emmett. Who's currently staring at me with an expression I can't read. God why do I do this? I always fall for the wrong people.

Looking around I decided to go to sleep till we got back home. So much easier than facing realty. Besides I knew I wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight. I have to see Emmett's cousin Victoria tomorrow morning at soccer and I so didn't need the other girls in the team giving me stick about last night. I had a small hideous hickey on my neck that would hopefully go unnoticed by all and I was planning on packing a high necked sweater for after the game. I cuddled into the seat and drifted off my thoughts on what I would need to do and the confrontation that was sure to come with it.

As soon as I was in the door and my stuff was packed James called me. Of course my boyfriend would want to see me after I had been away for a few days but I wasn't expecting the intensity in his voice. We had always had a good relationship and clearly cared about each other but his consistent inability to take that next step and allow his feelings to grow had been hard for me. I wanted him to be prepared to have a deeper relationship. I needed that. I guess that could have been a reason for my indiscretions. The second I heard him croon my name I knew that it was now or never. I have never been one for confrontation and I decided now wasn't the time to become adventurous.

"James, I think we need to take a break" I told him with my voice cracking on the last word.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking bout babe?" he replied in confusion.

"See I told you we need to talk" I exclaimed wondering if he could truly be this clueless? "Things aren't working between us James and I can't be with you anymore. I've tried but I feel like I'm not getting anything more from you or won't get anything more from you in the near future. I NEED more James. You might be content to cruise along in this relationship but I'm not willing to stay stagnant."

Man it felt good to get this off my shoulders. I needed to say it and I think it was well and truly what he needed to hear.

"But Bella where is this coming from? I don't understand things are sweet between us. I really like you. Don't you feel the same way?" I could hear the nerves in James' voice and could almost see exactly what his expression would read.

He cared.

He truly did.

I couldn't believe it.

This was going to be harder than I though it would.

"I just can't do it anymore James. I don't think I wanna be with you and if you have any hope of this changing then your gonna have to leave me alone for a while. "

"It's him isn't it? He's making you think this way"

"Don't be ridiculous James there's no one else." I could feel my heart sinking at my lie and knew it sounded hollow even to my own mind. I needed to end this conversation and I needed to end it now.

"I have to go James. Its over. Please just leave me alone for awhile."

I heard the resonating click as he hung up and left my life. Flopping back onto my bed I let the tears flow down my cheek as I got lost in thought, realizing that I may have just thrown away my first proper relationship on someone who might not actually want more from me than our one night away from reality. God I felt pathetic. How did I let Emmett get so far under my skin? I couldn't even pinpoint how or when this had happened. Dragging my tired body to my feet I quickly changed into my PJS and put some Incubus on the stereo. Letting the lyrics soothe my boy addled brain I slowly drifted off.

Waking up the next day was... gross. I woke up with a massive headache from crying last night and felt my anxiety kick in within minutes. I was going to be seeing Emmett today after my soccer game and I didn't know how he would be with me. Regardless of what sweet things he had whispered to me in the early hours of that morning I didn't know if he truly thought them and I was steeling myself for his rejection. Dressing quickly in my favorite blue zip up, grey shorts and matching sneakers I shoveled in some breakfast and ran out in the rain to my car for soccer. At least the day fit my mood.

Once I arrived at the game I studiously ignored Victoria and the rest of the team and lost myself in the warm-up. I truly felt at home on a soccer field and all klutziness seemed to disappear when that white ball was in front of me. The game kicked off and we got into it. Alice and I worked as a kick ass team and we managed to win 3-2 with a last minute goal by me. Feeling good I jogged off to the changing rooms and jumped in the shower. When I hopped out I could here all the girls whispering about something and asked what they were talking about.

"Bella and Emmett sitting in a tree,

K-I-S-S-I-N-G,

First comes love

Then comes marriage,

Then comes Bella pushing a baby carriage"

"What the fuck Alice! Real mature guys" I glared at them. "Al a word pleases!"

Pulling here out of ear shot I spun on Alice with a glare.

"Why would you tell them? You know I hate people being in my business!"

"I'm sorry Bells they already knew. Besides that rather large hickey on your neck certainly gives that shit away!"

"Damn Emmett! That big bastard. Ugh I'm going to be at the centre of the rumor mill on Monday" I exclaimed.

"Who cares Hun... me and Jazz know what happened and were here for you." linking arms with me Alice lead me back to the changing room. "Now lets go cheer these men on at the football game. And might I tell you Miss Bella your ass is looking good in those shorts!"

Giggling, she took off at a run to the car with me following close behind. That woman might get on my nerves but damn she was still my best friend. Even then I guess I had a feeling of how this whole situation was going to turn out and where I would end up. Pulling into the school where the game was being held I followed Alice to the little events room off the stadium and got stuck in with the other WAGs helping prepare the food and drinks for the big strong boys to decimate when the game was over. It was a school tradition I knew nothing about till this day but I was glad for the distraction. Hearing the buzzer to signal the end of the game I felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to fly like humming birds.

Stop it I tried to tell myself while turning my back to the door. Watching for Emmett wasn't going to help my nerves at all and when I heard my name being called I spun quickly around only to discover my one time fling Mike Newton calling my name. God he hadn't truly left me alone since that one time we hooked up and I was pretty sure Emmett didn't know about it either! That was the last thing I needed. Averting my eyes away from mike to try and discourage him from coming over I found me staring into the beautiful blue eyes I had been trying not to think of. Gahhh Emmett... sliding my eyes to the left I noticed a smaller but no less handsome man sliding in the door behind him. Damn who was this man candy!

Moving towards Emmett I caught "see you later Dad" as he gave him a pat on the back and took off to talk to Jasper. Hmm avoidance much I had to wonder. He must have seen me coming so it's not like he could play blind. Staring at the older man he had been talking to I jumped when Alice snuck up behind me and jumped on my back.

"That sweet meat is Emmett's dad Carlisle' she giggled in my ear.

"Wow like father like son much"

"You think that's bad? You should see the rest of his family"

"How have you kept such vital info from me for so long Alice? If they all look like that how the hell can I even try and be with Emmett? He should be with someone beautiful not me!"

"Darlin you are beautiful. If it wasn't for Miss Brandon here I would be chasing your tail" jasper had snuck up behind us and interrupted whatever Alice was about to say to me.

"aww thanks Jazz. I guess you're not my 'big brother' for nothing." Smiling to myself I turned to see Emmett staring at me. catching his eye waved and felt a wave of disappointment shoot through me when he narrowed his eyes and looked away. That was enough for me.

"Alice umm I'm gonna head home. I don't feel all that great and yeah I just wanna be by myself. I'm gonna go get an outfit for tonight and then just take a walk at home or something."

Sensing the disappointment in my vice she gave me a pointed look before kissing my cheek and letting me walk away. I couldn't believe I had put it all on the line for this jack ass to ignore me. the last thing I wanted to do was go to the party at Mikes tonight but I had no real excuse and knew Alice and Jazz would come and drag me out of bed if I even tried. Heading to the shops I decided I would find a pick me up outfit and be dressed to kill tonight. I wasn't about to let Emmett kill my fun even if I wanted to lock myself in my room and cry. I couldn't believe he did this to me.

*******************

After talking to Alice and then trying to stop her from 'choking that bitch' (Emmett) I got dressed in my new blue denim skirt, baby blue silk printed halter and my black Louboutin stilettos. I decided to throw on my favorite pair of side tie chiffon panties for good luck and stuffed my phone keys and assorted other stuff into my hot pink LV bag. I called out goodbye to Charlie and slipped into my car. Sitting there I didn't know if tonight was a good idea but I guess I'd just have to wait and find out. I threw the car into reverse and pumped a song that had been playing in my head all day when I thought of Emmett and got lost in the drive to the liquor store letting the soothing sounds of Usher wash over me.

"_before anything began between us,_

_You were like my best friend,_

_The one is used to run and talk to,_

_When me and my girl was having problems,_

_You used to say it'll be okay,You used to say it'll be okay,_

_Suggest little nice things I should do,_

_And when I go home at night and lay my head down,_

_Last thing I think about was you"_

Pulling into Mikes street I could see it was already in chaos and by the time I found a car park and walked into the house I had text Alice and arranged to meet her by the pool. Turning to call out hello to Jess as I walked me suddenly hit what felt like a wall and landed smack on my ass. Looking up I saw Emmett's big hand extended to me to help me out.

"watch where you're going Bella" he gushed out.

"excuse me Emmett, sorry to have been such a pain" I spat back at him before pushing past him into the party. I didn't wanna run to fast but I had to get away before I started crying. I hated that my anger seemed to be attached to my tear ducts. I never could help myself when I got mad and right now I was hurt and mad.. not a good combination. Charging for the pool area to seek solace I ran past Jaspers questioning gaze and out to the little sheltered couch area past the gardens Mikes mother must have paid someone a lot to tend so.

Sinking into one of the couches I let a tear trickle down my cheek before stretching out on my back to look at he stars sparkling above me. letting out a shiver I realized I had dropped my jacket when I fell over and I rubbed my bare arms. Before I could get up to walk back to the party I felt big arms circle my waist. Spinning quickly I came face to face with Emmett's muscular chest.

"Bella"

Even hearing him say my name left me breathless.

"Bella look at me" he said as he tilted my chin up towards him. 'I'm so sorry I haven't spoken to you yet, I wanted to all day but I didn't know what to say. It wasn't until Alice told me what happened with James that I knew what I wanted. I wanna be with you. I want this to happen. Please say you will let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night?"

Looking at him all I could do was nod my head then close my eyes as his lips headed towards mine. Emmett slid his hands towards my face and tenderly pulled me closer. Finally I felt his lips meet mine.

Finally I was home.

A/N- I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. Thank you to all of you who have added me as a favorite. I love reviews so please click that button. Let me know what you think. The song for this chapter is USHER- You make me wanna.

I will be posting links to some of the outfits in my profile!


	6. Outside

**EMPOV**

Wow.

I can't believe it.

I'm finally holding the most precious thing to me in my arms.

Ever since that night in the cabin, Bella had been all I could think about.

She was my first thought in the morning and the last one at night. I never thought I would find love again after Rosalie but here she was in my arms.

I knew I had loved Rosalie but the intensity of my feelings for Bella outweighed those by a mile. I couldn't handle it. Knowing that Bella had been with James for so long left me with a little bit of guilt but I easily pushed that aside. Seeing Bella walk into the party tonight my first instinct had been to run. When she bumped into me I got angry, my natural defenses taking over.

I was Emmett McCarty. Pimp extraordinaire. I had already hurt her. What if I did it again? That first time I saw her my thoughts were consumed with fucking her first chance I got. All she to me was a piece of ass that I could leave at the end of the night just like the rest of them.

But then I got to know her…

I just didn't know if she would still want me when my secret got out…

A/N- the song for this chapter is "Outside" by Staind. God I love this song and when you see what's in store your gonna know why I chose this to set the tone.


	7. Wonderful Tonight

It felt like slipping into a routine with Emmett became effortless. It was like we were heat seeking missiles that would find each other in the middle of the Sahara desert. It felt so easy... So comfortable... Whenever I could I would wrap his arms around me and breathe in his smell.

That boy always smelt good. I loved being able to stand with my head on his chest, not even touching his chin.

Emmett felt like home.

After we met out the back of Mike's house we had talked about what we wanted and what was going to happen once we left the cocoon of each others arms. We sat for four hours talking about insecurities and our feelings... Perceptions and hopes and dreams... The look in Emmett's eyes when I told him I wasn't with James any longer, justified the guilt I felt and eased the tension in my body. He professed his feelings for me and the instant attraction he had felt when he first saw me. How frustrating it had been for him to watch me with James and hear me talk to him about the relationship. I confessed that I had feelings for him for a little while and that the day we were hanging out in his room and I thought we were going to kiss was when I realized.

Emmett would end every sentence he spoke with a kiss on some part of my body and we were never unconnected. Fingers inter twined, legs tangled together or my back to his chest as he stroked my hair. It felt like we were two pieces of a puzzle that had been packed into separate boxes and only just been put together. My voice grew hoarse as we finally came to the decision that we would try and be a couple. We made the decision to tell no one except Alice and Jasper and to let everyone else make their own assumptions as we didn't want the rumor mill to go into overdrive because of us. I told him I wanted to take things slowly as well.

James had been so much more experienced than me and I felt that Emmett was the same. I couldn't shake the feeling that he was with me for sex and I wanted reassurance that he would still be around whether or not he was getting it from me. I was so worried that I wouldn't be good enough for him that I guess it was another reason to delay disappointing him.

Eventually our little world was interrupted by Alice bonding through the grass to the little oasis we had created, followed by Jasper loping along behind her at a leisurely speed. I could tell from the look on her face that she was more than estatic to see us cuddled on the couch under the stars and she silently joined us after winking at me and high fiving Emmett. Only Alice truly understood my feelings for this guy and I knew she was glad to see the more than likely shit eating grin on my face. **I **was glad to feel the grin on my face. looking at my watch I realized it was past my recommended curfew so I kissed Emmett good bye and breezed past everyone without a second glance. Slipping a CD into the stereo I turned it up for the drive home and relaxed to the words…

"_its late in the evening; She's wondering what clothes to wear,_

_She outs on her makeup and brushes her long blonde hair,_

_And then she askes me "do I look all right"_

_And I say,"yes you look wonderful tonight"_

Once I got home I quickly showered and changed into my PJ's. when I got back to the room I picked up my phone to see a text from Emmett

"_I feel wonderful because I see,_

_The love light in your eyes._

_Tonight was amazing. I cant wait to see you again.. Sweet dreams…XOX"_

My insides melted. I couldn't believe what a connection we shared. Emmett had just quoted the lyrics of the same song I had been listening to.. this man was to good to be true.

Replaying to him I said

"_think my boyfriend must be a very smart one. seems I traded up :p"_

Hoping I didnt take it to far I anxiously waited for his reply

_E- "woman you got no idea just how well you traded up. This party isn't the same without you. My arms feel empty"_

_B- "my beds feeling pretty cold all on my lonesome..cant wait till I see you at school on Monday"_

_E- "babe you got no idea how excited I am to see you..im going to show you how I feel about you.. how much you mean to me… I hope I can mean that much to you one day soon.. "_

_B- "I cant believe the night ive had… your so sweet… im faling asleep..Goodnight Emmett McCarty.. xox'_

Turning off my phone I my thoughts drifted to Emmett and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.. he was amazing. I knew I shouldn't let my guard down but I could feel my self falling for him already…

"_hope dream land is treating you well, just thought I'd let you know im thinking of you always..XOX"_

I woke up to that text in the morning and it automatically put a smile on my face. Stretching and yawning I was startled to hear what sounded like footsteps thumping towards my bed room. Groaning I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head knowing it could only be one person.

"Good morning bells!" My now one time best friend Alice chirped. "Now you're in the land of romance you can't hide from me and besides I bought you coffee..."

Grinning I sat up and accepted the coffee. In my Emmett induced stupor I had almost forgotten that today we were going shopping for the little cottage/sleep out that Renee and Charlie had built in the backyard for me. It had its own tiny little porch equipped with a swing and a large bedroom with enough room for an entertainment centre and a couch and chairs. I was going to equip it with my credit card cause I didn't want my parents to fork out for it and of course Alice had to come as my know it all shopping guide.

Shaking myself awake and chugging down my starbucks I dressed in my cutest shorts to match the ones Alice was wearing and a singlet and flip flops. Grabbing my favorite handbag we walked down to my car. Driving to Port Angeles we blasted our favorite songs and sung along at the top of our lungs. The morning was spent picking out the cutest couches and chairs and linen and bedspreads and passed in a blur. By the time we sat down to eat lunch I was exhausted.

Stuffing my cheeseburger in my mouth I looked over at Alice in time to catch the familiar gleam in her eye…

"Bella I think there's something you should know about Emmett"

I felt my heart sink at those words...

What was Alice going to tell me?

**A/N the tittle of this chapter is "Wonderful Tonight by the great Eric Clapton".**

**Im going to post up pics of the furniture in Bellas little room cause they will play apart in the future… **


	8. Sex on fire

**FINALLY I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER! My sincere apologie to those of you who have recently added me and those who have been there since the start! I love the reviews and I really do appreciate them! Keep em coming!**

My heart sunk.

I could now clearly feel its intricate beats in the pit of my stomach. Whenever Alice used a serious tone I knew something was up. The question would have to be what…

"Bella, I told Emmett that you had feelings for him before we went on our trip to the cabin. He knew how you felt."

"I can't believe his nerve" I managed to stutter in reply. "He knew how I felt and still did that to me? Maybe I don't mean as much as he claimed last night."

"Trust me Bells that isn't it at all. I think he was more afraid of his feelings than he portrayed. You'll find out soon enough anyway. Tomorrow will tell you how he feels.'

Perking up I realized that Alice had a point and I didn't need to mope about this. I am sure that Emmett has feelings for me and that they were genuine; although I didn't like the pixie for her interference I still appreciated the sentiment behind her actions.

Exiting the café we went our separate ways to relax in what was left of the day.

3 weeks down the track and things had settled into a routine for Emmett and I . I couldn't believe how much I cared for hma nd he seemed to worship the ground I walked on. We were in constabnt pysichal contact where circumstances allowed and generally it was bliss. Well apart from how our first kiss as a couple had gone…

**FLASHBACK**

_We had spent the first few days together at school whenever we could and hasd both been busy with soccer and football practices taking up most of our after school hours. Emmett had been walking me to soccer training everyday then running himself back to the other side of the school for his own training… don't get me wrong it was rrally sweet.. except one thing was missing.. tho he would hug me and hold my hand and stuff he had yet to give me a kiss and I was craving te sensation of his lips carressng mine as his hands trailed down my side.. _

_After the third day I took matters into my own hands and eventually kissed him as he turned to go back to his own field. I could hear Alice and Angelas cat calls in the back round but I chose to ignore them.. pulling away I shot him a cheeky grin and turned quickly bounding over to the girls. Chancing a look over my shoulder I saw him still standing there with his mouth open in clear astonishment. Giggling I quickly tapped out a message and watched as he opened it._

" _Someone had to man up and make the first move..theres plenty more where that came from xxxx"_

_Throwing his head back in laughter he shrugged his shoulder and smirked at me before turning around and breaking out into a sprint._

After that we certainly didn't have any problems turning the heat on and struggled to keep at anything less than a kiss. Since I had moved out into the guest house/cottage Emmett had stayed a couple of times but nothing had happened. We had just lay in bed together talking, kissing and basking in the glow we both seemed to feel.

When we both finished training at the same time I found Emmett waiting at his car for me, leaning against the door. Breaking into a huge smile I felt my heart flutter as I took in his white wife beater, strainin over his well defined chest, sweat bands on hs wrist enhancing his strong fore arm and his black basketball shorts only serving to make his legs loo evn stronger and longer. My eyes flitted to his package and I felt self grow just a little bit moist at the though of seing this amazing body naked and on top of me.

Damn!

Snapping out of my daydream I realized he had just invited me to dinner at his house so I chucked my stuff into the back of my car and dutifully followed him out to his house.. once we pulled into the parking area I noticed that the house wasn't lit up and there were no other cars. Realisng that we were alone I gulped in a deep breath of air…

The pure lust I felt for Emmett tripled in that moment and I knew that this was part of his plan. Unbuckling my seat belt I reched for my handbag and went to step out only to realise that Emmett was at my door waiting to help me out. Accepting his hand I climbed out of the car and was surprised when Emmett quickly pressed his mouth to mine, kicking the door shut while keeping his hands on mine he pinned me to the door of my car and slowly slid his hands from mine to my waist. Picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he blindly led us to the door.

Putting me down to open the door I captured his lips with mine as he pinned both of my arms above me against the door with one hand while blindly trying to get his key in the lock and open the front door. Finally I felt the door give way and we were quickly moving up the stairs backwards…

Stopping briefly I gasped in air as I darted into Emmetts room as he enteredthe bathroom. Returning he quickly led me to the bed and tenderly laid me on my back. Holding up a condom he looked at me and asked if I was sure.. more than ever I wanted to feel him against me so I pulled him down on top of me. feleling him sicking gently at my neck I let out soft sigh pushing my hips towards his hoping for some friction. I was seriously wet and moving my hand towards his crotch I could feel that he was definitely into it as much as me.

Sliding my hand into his waist band I felt his length, gasping at how big he felt as he moved his hand s to my singlet to pull it off. Pushing his shorts down as far as I could I moved thme to his ankes with my foot and sighed as I felt the drop of precum rub against my panties. Grabbing the condom from his hand I slid it on and waited for him to make the next move.

Slowly sliding into me, pausing to allow me to adjust to his size, we locked eyes. Seeing his feelings ever present in his amazing blues eyes, I nodded my head and he began to move.

It was..

Boring.

I couldn't believe it… waiting for him to finish I listened to the noises of the birds in the trees outside the window and concentrated on trying to make it feel as good as the build up had let me believe it would be..

Letting out a slight moan, Emmett stopped moving and collapsed onto me both of us breathing faster than normal. Rolling onto his side, Emmett took me into his arms and we lay there for awhile..

Hearing the sounds of "Wish you were here" I scrambled to pick up my phone. Renee was calling, asking me to come home and look after my sister so Ii gave Emmett a quick kiss and told him I would see him tomorrow..

I couldn't believe what just happened…

Sex with Emmett= sucked!


	9. Alive

Lying in bed that night twisting and turning so badly that my sheets were now wrapped firmly around my legs; I finally gave up and decided to turn the TV on. Propping myself up on my pillows I caught the opening credits for a rerun of Sex and the city and settled into watch one of my favorite shows. Thinking about the events of the afternoon I couldn't help but wonder how the hell I was going to bring this up with Emmett.

I couldn't understand... When I kissed him I felt the earth move beneath me and it felt like there was an electrical current between us and whenever I replayed any moments we had before today, I felt my stomach flutter… he was amazing and I knew there was something real between us. But man was the sex bad. I tried to call Alice to talk to her about it but only got voicemail and figured her and Jasper were enjoying some actual fun sex. Falling into a restless sleep after three episodes of watching people enjoy their sex lives I felt none the wiser.

…_beep beep beep…_

…_beep beep beep…_

Waking up to the incessant blaring of my alarm clock I quickly jumped up and turned on my iPod. Turning it up as loud as I could I jumped into the shower. Leaving the steaming hot room after my relaxing shower I decided I needed confident inducing music and clothing. Turning on my confidence mix I quickly dressed in some black miniskirt, white wife beater and dark purple zip up hood with some black flip flops. Running the hair dryer quickly through my hair I tucked my sunglasses up onto my head and applied a little bit of lip-gloss and a coat of mascara. Looking in the mirror I knew I looked good and that this was how Emmett liked to see me. As much as I wanted to see him I couldn't help but feel nervous about discussing the inevitable.

I timed my arrival to school so that I was rushing for class cause I still wasn't ready to talk to Emmett and I knew that it would take longer than normal. My morning classes seemed to drag on and all I could think about was Emmett. Knowing he was around here always made it hard for me. I wanted to be with him all the time and it drove me crazy. I never would have thought that I would be this girl.

…_dinnnnnnngggggggggg…._

Jerking myself out of my Emmett induced stupor I realized that the bell for lunch had just rang and made my way out the door. Walking into the hall way I nearly smacked into the brick wall that consisted of my boyfriend's chest. Looking up to him with a sheepish grin on my face I felt my heart skip a couple of beats when I noticed his eyes roaming up and down my body. Score 1 for Bella. Looks like Emmett likes my outfit. Stepping back to look into Emmet's eyes we both opened our mouths to speak at the same time.

"So..." we said in unison. Giggling I waited for Emmett to speak again.

"So... last night sucked B" he boomed out at me.

"Yup I would have to say I agree" I managed to choke out before starting to shake with laughter.

"I don't know what was up but it's never been like that before! Emmett does not do bad sex" he informed me.

Taking his hand I started dragging him towards the cafeteria.

"I know babe I don't know what was up with that but I'm glad you mentioned it. I didn't know what I was going to say to you this morning!" surprising my self with my own honesty I waited for him to reply. Looking at him I wondered what the hell he was thinking for his face to be turning that red!

"I think it was just that we had way too many expectations on it and we planned it so it kinda was forced. We should have just let it go with the flow."

Dropping his hand I stopped us in the middle of the corridor and looked at the face of my very masculine very unsensitive boyfriend.

"Who are you and where is my Emmett Lucas McCarty?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Look baby I just thought about it a lot and realized that this was the only solution. That and I talked to Alice..."

Grabbing his hand I stared at him in wonder before launching myself into his arms.

"Emmett McCarty you are amazing!"

Reaching down to give him a kiss I felt him begin to deepen it and my heart begin to race. I could feel something more every time we kissed and I could feel myself falling for him.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I felt his arms move to my waist as the kiss contineued to deepen.

"Whoop get a room bitch"

Letting out a little scream I turned to see Jasper trying to hold in his laughter at my apparent fright and I slid down Emmett's body. Ignoring the groan he emitted as I passed his now bulging erm package I turned to chase Jazz and managed to tackle him to the ground and get one good punch to his leg. Hearing him start to bitch I cracked up laughing only to feel him start to tickle me. giggling so hard my stomach started to hurt I called out to Alice for help and laughed when I saw Emmett had her over his shoulder and was running in the opposite direction with her. Getting up to help Alice out I pushed Jazz back to the ground and took a running leap after my boyfriend. Jumping on his back and wrapping my arms around him, I managed to get his football playing ass on the ground and as soon as Alice was free I sat on his lap.

Giving him one last lingering kiss I got to my feet and held out a hand for him. Pulling him up he managed to pull his body into mine with our bodies touching completely. Looking into his eyes I saw the intensity with which he was looking at me and felt the urge to run. Poking him in the ribs I reminded him that he would miss out on a hot lunch if we didn't hurry and he quickly picked me up over his shoulder and set off for a run to the cafeteria.

Once we had all grabbed some from of food and sat down at our usual table Alice quickly engaged me in meaningless chatter about some new boutique that was about to open in town and some holiday she wanted to plan. We had a two week holiday coming up disguised as study leave for exams and she was keen to go to New Zealand. I had never travelled overseas and was starting to warm up to the idea. Knowing I had an enormous trust fund to burn I finally gave in and was pleased to see Emmett agree as well.

Alice had family in NZ that we could stay with and said that her cousin Rosalie would be more than happy to be our tour guide. It was sounding better and better and we headed off to the library to do some research in the net. Leaving the boys to decide what they wanted out of the trip we soon found that it would be winter in NZ and the perfect time to try snow boarding. Groaning I realized that this would be a reason for Alice to take me shopping but in the end figured it would be worth it. NZ was beautiful and I couldn't wait.

I was going on holiday with Emmett...

This should be interesting…

**A/N the song for this chapter is Pearl Jams "Alive"cause it makes me feel good! Hope ya'll enjoyed this and your gonna get reviewing. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter or added me to story alert or favourites! That's the stuff that really gives me inspiration.. **

**My "feel good" playlist is as follow…**

**Kryptonite by 3 doors down, Oceans by Pearl Jam, Under the bridge by the Chillis, Pour some sugar by Def Leppard, Sweet home Alabama by Lynard Skynard, Wish you were here by Incubus, Santeria by Sublime and a few more.. **


	10. Fallin

My days soon became consumed with planning the trip. Emmett and I continued to grow closer and closer and Jazz had formed a very solid friendship with him. It was good to know that the person who I looked to as a brother got on well with my boyfriend. It meant a hell of a lot to me. Alice had begun to drag me to various malls everyday after school to get all the things we would need. Being that money wasn't a problem for any of us we were going to be doing this trip in style. I had talked to Rosalie on the phone a few times and she seemed nice as well so I was looking forward to meeting her and her boyfriend Edward. They seemed like really down to earth people.

I woke up with a start at 3am the night before we were due to leave for NZ. Jolting up to a sitting position I could feel my heart racing and was surprised that Emmett slept on next to me so soundly. Listening to his soft snores and looking at his well defined chest I felt so much love. I loved it when he kissed me first thing in the morning or when I woke up to find him staring at me intently. I loved how we took turns with who spooned who and that he called me baby. Lying back against Emmett I slid my arm around his waist and cuddled into him. Sighing softly in his sleep he truned towards me and his leg slid over me trapping me into his embrace. I loved it. Trying to forget the nightmare that had awoken me, I thought back to the day Emmett had told me he loved me. it was so unexpected and I never would have thought he would be the one to say it.

_It was a Friday night and we had just arrived back to Emmetts from one of Mikes after football BBQ's. the boys had been drinking steadily through the night and both alice and I had ended up being in charge of very drunk boys. Letting us in through the sliding door at the back of emmetts room I had led my drunk boyfriend to his bed and pushed him backwards so he was sitting there. Spying his PSP he had immediately began playing and after watching some One Tree Hill I quickly got bored. When I had this much energy I reminded myself of Alice and her pixie like ways. Flipping onto my stomach and kicking my legs up in the air I leaned over the side of Emmett's bed so I was hanging upside down. _

"_baby what are you doing?" I heard Emmett exclaim in surprise._

"_im bored baby so im gonna be a snoop and look at whats under your bed.. hidden porno mags and all that jazz.." I replied with a laugh._

"_Suit yourself"_

_Looking around I spotted a wad of white lined paper and struggled to gain access to it. Pulling at it I noticed it had writing on it. Once I finally freed it I was surprised to see that it looked like a letter or something. _

"_What's this baby?" I asked as I read the first few words._

"_Huh?" looking up at me I noticed Emmett's eyes suddenly focus. _

_Snatching the paper from me he moved so I was out of his reach._

"_its nothing you needa worry about B its just a little something I had written for the ex."_

"_Oh now I wanna see it" I cried as I leapt at Emmett._

"_Give it here. What does it matter?" I asked_

"_Nothing I just don't think that there's any reason for you to read it. That stuff was a long time ago."_

_Pushing himself off the bed Emmett escaped my grasp and started running for the toilet. Chasing after him I got there just in time to see him flushing the first letter down the toilet. Turning in time to see me stalking towards him he began backing out of the bathroom. Seizing my opportunity I jumped up so he was piggy backing me. trying to shake me off and not succeeding. Trying to reach over his broad shoulders for the remaining papers I was surprised when he turned me around so my legs were wrapped around his waist and he could look at my face._

"_None of this matters baby cause im with you now. You are the most important thing to me and I don't want to be with her."_

"_Then why do you still have her letters tucked under your bed?" _

"_I don't know B maybe I I shoulda thrown them out but I didn't and im sorry"_

_Pouting I slid down and went to move away. _

'_I think I should go home now." Turning to pick up my bag Emmett's next words silenced me._

" _I love you.."_

"_bu..bu..bu but your drunk.. I don't think you mean it" I replied_

'_Bella I love you" he said as he lowered his head to mine. Closing the gap between us he pressed his lips to mine. _

_We stood like that for what felt like hours. Holding each other close and kissing tenderly. Pushing me backwards to the bed Emmett pulled his shirt over his head and looked at me with the most intense look of lust in his eyes. Moving towards me, he stopped only to pull me shirt over my head before covering my body with his own. Feeling the heat of our skin touching I wanted to feel more. Moving my hands to his belt buckle, I released his pants and pushed them down with my foot. Hitching my skirt up Emmett maneuvered so he was lying between my legs. Kissing his way down my neck I moaned loudly when he yanked the cup of my bra down and took one of my nipples in his soft wet mouth. Trailing his hand down my body slowly while holding my hands oabove his head with the other I nearly cried out when I felt his fingers gain entrance. Pushing my panties to the side he began to rub slow circles over my clit causing me to spasm with pleasure. Looking at his face I knew I had to have him inside me. _

_Sliding down further on the bed I grabbed his hard cock and pushed it towards my opening. Rubbing myself against him for the much needed friction, I pushed my hips against him and moaned when I felt him enter me. Hitching my leg over his shoulder he began to move. Matching his thrusts I pushed my hips up until we both came seconds late. It was the best sex I had ever had. I wanted more. _

Just like that Emmett had revealed his feelings for me. I couldn't believe we were at that point. It had taken me a week before I could say it back to him but wer had spent most of that time in bed whenever we could making up for the disastrous first time. We couldn't leave each other alone and I couldn't wait to show Emmett the surprise I had packed for our plane ride to NZ…

**A/N the song I picked for this chapter is Alicia Keys "falling" I think it only goes to show. This story is kinda based on a true story and the way Emmett told Bella that he loved her is completely real!**


	11. My apologies

A/N – hey guys I'm sorry to say I'm having a little trouble writing the next few chapters. This is an epic love story that is true for the most part and that I really want to get on paper and have people see. I haven't really had many people review either although I appreciate the massive amount of people that have added me to their favourites list and alerts. For that I am greatful. Does anyone have questions that they need answered?

I thought I should explain the relationships a little as well and give you some background on the caracters.

Bella- 16 years old with a little sister who is 11. parents are Renée and Charlie and they are still together although Bella was actually fathered by a good for nothing who left Renee when she was one. there are some hard times in store for this little family unit that are destined to shake it up.

Emmett- 17 years old with two older sisters, Tanya and Heidi who have lives of their own and will feature later on in the story. His parents are Carlisle and Esme. Esme is definitely the mama bear of the story and much the same as the one in the books. Carlisle isn't going to be quite the heart stopper though. I mean no offense to Peter Facinelli but he doesn't really do I for me..

Alice- 16 years old and has been Bella's friend forever. She's kinda the bad influence outta the two and always the encouraging factor in them doing bad things. While shes not always the best influence she is Bella's friendship soul mate as I like to call it.

Jasper- 17 years old and really just there for the ride. Things might get shaken up a little with Bella and Jasper but he's an amazing friend to her and very much a big brother type. He may be good friends with Emmett but his loyalties will always lie with Bella.

Edward- 19 years old and an ass to boot.. basing his character on the one in the true story, no ones gonna like him. I certainly don't anyway. I feel like he gets way too much good press when a lot of people are right. He's an ass who tries to have way too much control over Bella in the twilight saga.

Rosalie- 19 and beautiful. That's all I'm going to tell you about her right now. I think she's given he raw deal in the books and she won't be like that in this one.

Im going to post some more pics of what I think Bella wears on my profile if your curous. I havnt really given her that much attention in the wardrobe part but she is definitely not the tomboy type that we all think she is. To give you a sense of the characters style I will do it for the six of them!

Below is a preview to the next chapter..

_Breathing deeply in awe, I gazed out the window in wonder at the winter wonderland that lay before us. Flying into Queenstown, New Zealand had been Jaspers idea. After looking it up on the net we had found a beautiful hotel to stay at in a town 45minutes drive from there. Wanaka was the place we would call home for the first leg of our trip. _

_Looking over at Emmett I felt overcome with love and kissed him, giggling as he startled out of the slumbering state he had been in for the last four hours. It was a long flight and Emmett had never been the most patient of men. In the end I had felt like slipping him a sleeping pill so I could have some quiet. I had spent most of the flight staring at Emmett in awe. I felt so pathetic to have let someone into my life in such a major way but I now wouldn't change it for anything. Hearing the announcement that we were landing shortly I switched of my iPod and straightened up. Looking at my clothes I was glad I had packed a change, I felt gross after being in the same clothes for over 12 hours. _

_By the time the plane had landed we were all ready to get off the seats. Exiting the plane onto the tarmac the four of us sucked in cold air and made our way into the terminal. Hearing a squealing noise we turned to towards it and noticed a beautiful model like blond looking at us and holding a sign with alices name printed on it. Looking back at Emmett to ensure he was following with Jasper I was stunned to see the look on his face.._

_It almost looked like recognition…_


End file.
